Snape X3
by Emily McKinnon
Summary: what theres three of them, and you thought 1 was bad
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: me own nothing  
  
Authers note: i hope everyone likes this story i got the idea frome a pic i was looking at.   
  
Ready or not hear we come   
  
"Aiyana where's my bra straps!" yelled a short girl. She had long jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and   
  
medium brown skin. She looked so native, give her the stereo typical buck skin dress and viola Pocahontas.   
  
"How the hell should I know!" answered Aiyana. She was so different from her twin that one was on one   
  
end of the scale the other was and the farend of it.She was tall, had bright red shoulder length curly   
  
hair, green eyes, and light, light, brown skin. She was sitting on her bed watching her sisters run   
  
back and forth in front of her door.   
  
"You borrowed it last!" Shuman yelled as she ran by the door again.  
  
"No I didn't!" Shuman stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Oh and I suppose Ayashe borrowed it hug! She has nothing up their to use for."  
  
"Hey! I do so have boobs. And hear." said the youngest sister, handing over the bra. She had a little   
  
bit of her mothers family and a little bit of her fathers family. She had her grandmothers blond hair,  
  
her mothers whisky browneyes, her fathers height, and her dzi'í's (Tsimshian grandmother) fair skin tones.   
  
"She stuffed it to impress some stupid little boy." Aiyana said in a   
  
tone.   
  
"You what!" Shuman said astonished that her little sister would do something like that to impress a boy.   
  
"He said that tom-boys don't get boobs so I had to prove him wrong. I just showed it to him" Ayashe   
  
said defiantly.   
  
"Oh. Why did you take mine? Hers is smaller." she said pointing at her twin with her thumb.   
  
"Hey! Just because you are overly developed dose not make me small!" Aiyana said angrily. Having to   
  
grow up with the "perfect" sister, has made her very defensive of her to tall nice, small breasts, and   
  
very Irish features, in a native village.   
  
"Girls why are you yelling now!" came from a women that almost look exactly like Shuman, except for the  
  
year of knowledge behind her eyes."  
  
"Its nothing mommy, just trying to find my bra. Oh look I found it, bye." she ran down the hall towards   
  
her room to finish packing.   
  
She turned to Ayashe "And what are you doing?"   
  
"Just finishing up mummy." she said over her shoulder running to her room. Chu'si turned to her eldest  
  
daughter, delighted to see her daughter sitting on her bed. Thinking she had finished packing already.   
  
Walking in to her roomhowever turned over a different story.   
  
"where are your bags?"  
  
"In the closet." she looked in the closet and found the bags still on the shelf.  
  
"Don't you get smart with me young lady. Now get paced you only have a few more hours before you have   
  
to meet the train."   
  
"I'm not going" she sat stubbornly on her bed, arms crossed.   
  
"Yes you are. You have to meet you father."  
  
"I don't wont to go anywhere near that jerk."  
  
"You will not talk about you father like that." Aiyana jumped off the bed standing a hole head and a   
  
half taller than her mother.   
  
"Why not! He has done nothing for this family." she screamed her red hair flying around her face.   
  
Hating that her mother was defending some free loading  
  
prick.   
  
"He has done more than you know." her mother said quietly. Deflating all of Aiyana's fight.  
  
"All right don't go to see you father, go to see your great-grandfather. You do wont to see him don't   
  
you." "  
  
Taking a deep breath she relented. "Yes I wont to see grat-grandpa. I'll go pack." she said in a   
  
deflated tone heading to her closet to pack.  
  
"That's a good girl." her mother said patting her on the head before leaving.   
  
*******************  
  
Crowded in the Prince Rupert Tran terminal where all the people from the girls village. Everyone was   
  
said that they had to say good bye to the three girls that had brought so much light and happiness to   
  
the people. Everyone was trying to get in a hug and some friendly advice to the three girls, including   
  
there Japanese uncle.   
  
"reamember what we have given you, and remember the names you where given at birth, wakari masu ka."   
  
their uncle said in a gruff old mans voce full of wisdom you had no other chose but to listen and take   
  
the advice he offered.They nodded.   
  
"What dose that mean." wisped Shuman to Aiyana. She just shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Girls hurry the train is leaving. Now your father will be waiting for you when you arrive all right."   
  
there mother pushed them on to the train.  
  
" I'm not going then. I don't wont to see him this yearly in the morning, I haven't even had my coffee."  
  
Aiyana said tryignto get off the train, but her sisters where holding her belt loops.   
  
  
  
" Yes you will and you will behave you self. For me please." giving in she pushed in behind her sisters  
  
as they watched there mother wave good bye from the platform. wiping her eyes as the train pulled out   
  
of sight, uncle Chesake came up behind her.   
  
"You know they had to go Chu'si." comforted Cheake the japans uncle.   
  
" I know there not safe her any longer. There father can protect them betterthen we can now. The   
  
village has done all they can." she said turning away from the tracks.  
  
*****************  
  
As the train rolled to a stop out side the station the girls jumped off the train and onto the platform  
  
trying to see if they could see their father. Well Shuman and Ayashe where trying to look for him,   
  
Aiyana on the other hand was providing as little help as possible.  
  
"Do you see him Ayashe?"   
  
"No but there is a women over there holding a sign with our names on it. She looks like she could be   
  
from where dad's from."   
  
" Well lets go see why she's hear." they headed over to the women with spiked blond silver hair and   
  
yellow eyes.   
  
" Umm hello are you hear to get us." asked Ayashe timidly.   
  
" Are you Chu'si's girls."   
  
" Yes." answered Shuman and Ayashe.   
  
" Well than I'm hear to collect you."   
  
" But mom said that our dad would be hear to get us."   
  
" Well there was a change of plans and he could not make it." she said briskly.   
  
" Surprise, surprise" said Aiyana, the first thing she had said since they had gotten on the train.   
  
"And she speaks" Shuman said teasing her. Aiyana just gave her a dirty look.   
  
" Yes well come on now you lot we don't have all day." hurrying them out of the station, it finely   
  
dawned on Shuman.   
  
"Wait we have to get out luggage."  
  
"Not to worry its all been taken care of. Now hurry your grate-grandfather wants you at the school as   
  
soon as possibly."   
  
From the station they had walked all the way, it had seemed across the town, to a grungy old building   
  
that looked like it could be condemned. The strange women- who had never mentioned her name- headed in   
  
to the house. The girls stopped not really trusting that particular building to stand up if a gust   
  
of wind should come by. Stepping in to the house the lady turned around to see why they where not behind   
  
her.   
  
"Well come on you lot. Why did you stop?"  
  
"No offence but this building doesn't look safe." commented Aiyana   
  
"Now girls once your inside you'll change your mind." looking at her and the house sceptically, they   
  
hesitated to long.  
  
"GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW! MARCH" she screamed, scaring them in to running in to the house.   
  
What they saw was amazing compared to the outside. There where people all around, with bags, and   
  
little children, waiting in lines in front of fire places. It looked like the train station they had   
  
just come from, except for the fact that the people where wating in front of hundred s of fire places.   
  
The three girls stood there staring mouth agape at the seen before them.   
  
"Wha- this.."  
  
"How.. What?"  
  
"Who.. This.. That." They stammered.  
  
"Come on or will miss our fire place."   
  
"OUR WHAT?" they screamed together.   
  
"Oh for haven sakes, havent you used the flow network before."  
  
"the what network. Excuse my langwag but are you bull shitting us." demanded   
  
Aiyana.   
  
"No I'm not in your words 'bull shitting' you. What the network is, is a way for the wizarding world to  
  
get form one place to another when you can't apperat."  
  
"What's apperat?" asked a curios Ayashe.  
  
"Well it when you can disappear and then reappear some where else."  
  
"Really! cool, can I do that."  
  
"When you become old enough other whys half of you will be in one place, the other half in a different   
  
place. You have to take a test in order to be able to do this legally. I guess its like getting a   
  
muggle's drivers licence."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Don't you know anything of the wizarding world." she asked.   
  
"Yes" Shuman said.  
  
"Well tell me what that is."  
  
"That it exists." Aiyana added cheekily.  
  
"Are you telling me you know nothing of the wizardign world.   
  
"Basically."   
  
"Well, than let us just get there in one peace." they walked up to a free fire place, and she stood   
  
beside it wating for all the them to gather around to hear her.   
  
"Alright step up to the fire place. Take a hand full of this powder, throw it in to the fire and say   
  
very clearly the place where you wont to go. Alright Aiyana you first since you're the oldest."  
  
"Hey how do you know I'm the oldest."  
  
"Never mind that now. Are you ready."  
  
"Yeah" she side as another one of her questions got dogged.   
  
"In to the fire place and say very clearly HOGWARTS." she did that and just as she throw the powder,   
  
green flames engulfed her. She screamed as did her sisters. When the flames had reseeded she was no   
  
where to be found. 


	2. We're Here

Disclaimer: all I own are my ideas and the wonderful characters I pulled out of my crowded head. But all the Harry Potter characters belong to there wonderful creator J.K. Rowling. 

Authors note: I plan to merge the books together for this story, so don't get mad if things are not the way they are in the books. 

We're Here

Isabella fell out of the fire place, landing hard on the rug-covered cement floor. 'Oh god that hurt,' she thought as she rolled to her side, clutching her stomach. Before she had time to move completely out of the way Ayashe fell on top of her, pinning her face down on the floor. 

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" 

"HEY GET OFF!!!!" 

"Oh, your ok. I'm ok. We're not in some weird dimensi- aaaaaa!" Before Ayashe could get off of Isabella, Marie came falling out of the fire place onto the pile. 

"Oh god, you guys are heavy! Get off!" Isabella grunted, as she struggled for air. 

"Hey, I'm not heavy." Marie said taking offence at the comment about her weight. 

"Just get off." Isabella shoved both her sisters off and rolled onto her side gasping for air once more. 

"Professor, your granddaughters are here," Madam Hooch said as she stepped over the pile of girls on the floor. Marie and Ayashe looked up to see that their Papá was standing there. Jumping up, they gave him a big hug. 

"Oh Papá, we've missed you so much." Marie said from his right side. 

"Yeah Abuelo. Why don't you come visit us anymore?" Ayashe asked from his left side. 

"Well, you're older now and don't need your old Abuelo around you all the time," he chuckled hugging them back. 

"Oh but we _do_ need our Papá." Marie said holding her Abuelo closer. 

"Yeah, just forget about the middle child DOWN HERE ON THE FLOOR!!" Izzy said not to pleased with being left on the floor. 

"Oh sorry Izzy. Forgot you where there," Ayashe said as they all looked down to see their middle sister still sprawled out on the floor in a very awkward position. 

"Gee thanks, so nice to know I'm loved," she replied as she slowly picked her self up off the hard cold floor. 

"Oh now, you know we love you" her Abuelo said in his soft kind voice. 

"Ha see I new you loved me more" Izzy said as she jumped up in to her Abuelo's arms. 

Albus Dumbledore was the only person, besides her other Papá, that she trusted and respected with all her heart and would do just about anything for. 

"Come, come girls. We have a lot to do before the term starts." Ushering them out of the room and down the hallway so fast, they had no time to take it all in as they where rushed from one hallway to another. Isabella thought they had gone down at least three floors before he stopped in front of what looked like a brick wall. She lookrf curiously at her sisters to see if they knew what was going on, but from the looks on their faces, they were just as lost as she was. 

Before any of them could ask what they where doing, the wall started to move. The girls jumped back. Isabella stood a few steps back beside her Papá, while Marie and Ayashe jumped into each other's arms behind them, all watching the wall move. 

As the section disappeared into the rest of the wall, a room was revealed just behind it. The room was long and rectangular, with stone walls. There where round green lamps hanging by chains from the ceiling, making the room look more dungeon-like than it should have been considering there were tables and chairs all along the room. At the far end of the room was a cozy looking fireplace with a gorgeous mantel with an elaborate snake carved into it. 

Walking into the lower part of what looked like the living room, the girls stared in awe of the place. 

"Papá, what is this place?" asked a wandering Isabella. 

"Well girls, this is going to be the place where you stay for the rest of the school year." 

At first the girls didn't absorb what he had just said and kept wandering around. But it seems that all at once they realized what he had said. 

**"WE GET THE WHOLE PLACE TO OURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!** they cried together from different parts of the room. 

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he watched his granddaughters go through the room inspecting every little thing. "No, no, you'll be sharing the common room with about a hundred other Slytherin students." 

"Slyther- what?" asked Ayashe inspecting a painting of a background. 

"Slytherin, my dear. It's the house you three have been put in to." 

"Where in a house? Pretty big house," Marie said as she picked up one of the vases on a podium . 

"No, we're in a castle, but the students are sorted in to houses and that's the group of people that will be like their family for the duration of their Hogworts career," Dumbledore started as he gave the speech he gave to all first years. 

"So who's the 'head of house' for our 'house'?" Isabella asked, flopping down on the couch testing the comfort level. 

"It's the Potions teacher." 

"Oh, o..k.. but who is that?" 

Before he could tell them who the Potions teacher was Ayashe's scream interrupted him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Ayashe from the other side of the room, interrupting her older sister's question. 

"Ayashe, what is it?" Marie asked when she got over to her sister. 

"The painting! I was looking at it, thinking how weird it was that some one would just paint the background, and than a person just walked out into the painting and started talking to me!" she gasped out in small breaths. 

"Oh Ayashe, is that all? You scared the living bejeasus out of me!" Marie said hitting her sister on the arm. 

Both of her sisters stared at her like she was from another planet. "_'Is that all'_ you say? What's fucking normal about that! My god Marie I wonder about you sometimes," Isabella said, pushed too far over the edge to catch that she had just swore in front of her Papá. 

"Izzy, watch your mouth," Marie shot back, ever the proper lady. 

Isabella was about to yell at her sister some more when her Papá cut in, explaining to Ayashe what had happened with the painting. 

"Now you see Ayashe, here in the wizarding world our pictures are different from yours. Here the main thing painted in the picture moves, and can move from one painting to another. Its kind of like a world inside the paintings." 

"Really? Wow! That's amazing can they interacted with us?" 

"Yes, they can. But watch out for some of the paintings around the castle. They're a little loud," he commented with a smile. "Well I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and leave you to get settled in." He walked them up a small flight of stairs into a room that was as big as the dining room back home on the plantation. This room had lanterns on the walls, high windows and three beautiful canopy beds. 

"All your things have been put in front of each of your beds," he said as he slowly started to backing out of the room. 

"Wow, we get this whole place to ourselves," Marie said amazed at the size of the space they get to share for a whole year. 

"I get the bed closest to the door!" yelled Isabella as she jumped up on the said bed. 

"NO WAY! _MY_ STUFF IS THERE! THAT'S MY BED!" Ayashe yelled jumping at her sister. They began play fighting on the bed like a couple of little kids. 

"Would you two stop acting like a couple of adolescent calves. We're ladies and should act as such," Marie scolded, hands on her curvy hips, as she looked at her two sisters tangled up with each other. "We are here representing our culture and should be putting our best face forward." 

Isabella and Ayashe just stared at their sister, not really surprised by her speech. They looked at each other giving that look that signaled they had a plan. 

"So your saying that we should be acting like good Louisianan, Americans?" Isabella asked. 

"Well- yes, but that's not what I meant." 

"Oh and what did you mean?" Ayashe asked this time. 

"I mean that we come from a minority and should hold our heads high and be proud of who we are, and should show everyone else how proud our people are." Marie said head high, chest puffed out. Making a perfect target for her sisters. 

Pulling Marie into the pile of squealing girls, they succeeded in ruffling their sister's up tight, prissy attitude enough for her to have fun, roughing around with them. 

"Now Miss Priss, you can't tell me that wasn't fun," Isabella said pushing hair out of her face, half hanging off the side of the bed. 

"Well if you must know, it was fun." Marie said straitening her hair and clothes out. 

"Aww, see Ayashe, your big proper sister can be fun once in a while," Isabella said ruffling up Marie's hair again. 

"Would you please stop that," Marie said, annoyed at her twin. 

"Fine have it your way." Isabella said throwing her hands up in the air. "Papá don't you think that Marie is too up tight and proper? Papá?" Turning around they found the door empty. 

"Were did he go?" Ayashe asked looked out into the hall. 

Looking back at her sisters she shrugged and walked back into the room. 

"Well I say we go and see what the rest of the castle is like," Isabella said sticking her cowboy hat on. 

"No. I think we should stay here and wait until someone comes to collect us," Marie said, going through the new trunk in front of her bed that someone else must have bought for them. 

"Oh come on Miss Priss, everyone else going to this school already knows where everything is, we are too far behind," Isabella reasoned. 

"Yeah. Come on Marie, I'm sure if we're needed someone will come find us," Ayashe pleaded with her big sister. Giving her the puppy dog look, that broke Marie's resolve in half. 

"Oh all right. But if we get into trouble than this is all your fault," Marie said sticking her finger in her twin's face. 

"Of course my dear sister. Don't I always take the fall?" Isabella replied with a cheeky smile and a stiff bow from the waist, waiting for her twin to walk by. But she did not take into account that her sister might do something. As Marie walked by she pushed down on her sister's back hard enough for her to go strait into the ground. 

"Oh, that's real mature!" Isabella angrily said from the floor. 

"Ha, serves you right for being off guard," Marie answered in a sickly sweet voice. She stuck her tongue out at Izzy before running out the door, her twin hot on her trail. 

Having too much fun running form corridor to corridor, the three girls where eventually lost in one of the towers. 

"Izzy, where are we?" asked Ayashe, a little bit scared. 

"I don't know kiddo. But you shouldn't be scared. This is Abuelo's castle. He'll know where we are." Isabella said, putting her arm around her little sister. 

"Well maybe we could ask one of the paintings. Abuelo said that we could interact with them. They should know where we are," Marie said walking up to one of the paintings. 

"Excuse me sir, could you help us? We're try-" 

"Ah! Fair maiden! What can I do for ye?" 

"Well, you could tell us how to find our way down to the main flo-" 

"I shall defend thee! Have no fear, good lady! I, sir Cadogan, will be your defender! And- Hey! Come back here, fair maiden! You need my protection!" His voice faded as the girls got farther and farther down the hall, away from the crazy painting. 

"My god, that guy was no help what so ever. Why do they keep that thing around for?" asked a peeved Isabella. 

"I don't know. But this whole place is filled with crazy things. And I bet that once the students arrive things are going to get crazier." 

"I'd put money on that." Ayashe finished as they walked by a big room that held four large tables. 

"Wow! Look at this." Ayashe called her sisters over. 

"Wow, I wonder what this room is used for." 

"It is the Great Hall," said a soft old voice from behind them. 

"Abuelo! Guess what! We were all the way up in one of the towers, and we were lost so we asked this crazy painting how to get to the main floor, but he was no help so we just walked away and he got mad be we ignored him!" Ayashe rambled off to her Papá. 

"Well it sounds like you had lots of fun then. But now we have to get down to business." 

Looking at their Papá, they wondered what he was talking about. Seeing their confused faces he started to explain as he herded them towards his office. Well you see, girls this is a wizard school. We teach magic," he said, looking at them to make sure that this had not startled them. Once he made sure that it had not unsettled them he continued on. "The way people are put into levels decides what year they are at, its like grades in muggle schools. Their fo-" 

"Abuelo, wait. What was that last thing you said? mummblealllla school?" Isabella said totally lost. 

Smiling down at his second oldest grandchild he explained. "A 'Muggle' is the word that we wizards use for people with no magic." 

"Oh. So mom would be a mmmuggle?" asked Marie. 

"Yes, she would. But back to what I was telling you before was, since we go by years and levels your going to have to do some catching up. Now Ayashe your all right since your old enough to be going in to first year you will be learning at no disadvantage with the rest of your class. You two, however, will have some catching up to do because your going to be put into 6th year." He got blank looks from his twin granddaughters. 

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" Isabella yelled. 

"Izzy lower your voice, ladies do not yell like that," Maire reprimanded. "Abuelo, do you mean to tell me that we have to cram 6 years into how many days?" 

"In little under a month. But we have faith in you two." 

Blowing out a deep breath, the two resided to the task put in front of them. 

"Ok. What are the subjects we have to study?" Isabella asked exasperated with the situation. 

"There's Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall, Herbology by Professor Sprout, Charms by Professor Flitwick, History of Magic by Professor Binns, Care of Magical Creatures by Rubeus Hagrid, Flying, or Quidditch by Madame Hooch, Astronomy by Professor Sinistra, Divination by Professor Trelawney, Arithmancy by Professor Vector, Muggle Studies by Professor Blackburn, Study of Ancient Runes by Professor Lavida, and Potions," he finished the long list. 

The girls stared at him, not believing that they have to learn 6 years worth of all these subjects in two and a half weeks. Isabella noticed that he had left out one of the teachers. 

"Umm, Abuelo, you left out one teacher. Who teaches Potions?" 

"I do," said a gruff voice coming from behind them. 

Turning around they found standing there Severus Snape. Ayashe gasped "Daddy!"   


~30~


End file.
